He lied
by acrobats they tumble
Summary: He left. He said he had to be alone to find himself as a hero. Just for the remaining Titan Teams to see him on the television with a brand new team, and some old faces. He lied.
1. chapter one

**Author's Note: Okay, this is my first time trying to write a story versus vinaigrettes, that I usually write. I haven't seen much Robin/Raven Teen Titans/ Young Justice Crossovers, so I decided to try to write one. I'm a big fan of both shows, so it's going to be a mix of both of them. Also, some of the characters will be mixed with their comics counterpart. Raven will definitely be one of the Just a warning, I have no idea where this story is heading, so it may take awhile. FYI Trouble in Tokyo never happened in this story. This is after they returned from defeating the Brotherhood of Evil and Things Changed. I know that I changed some of the background has changed. It was so the crossover, and for some of my head cannons would work. Also, I'm not too sure I like the title, if you think of anything better tell me, I'm open to ideas. I don't mind getting some feedback or any ideas, but I don't want any flames. **

****This will be a Robin/Raven pairing.****

_'Blah'_ - Inner Thoughts.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Young Justice, DC Comics do.**

He Lied

Chapter One

"_When one feels no shame in telling a deliberate lie,_

_there is no evil, I tell you, he will not do." _

― Buddha Gotama

The Titans sat there stunned, staring at their television screen. There was their former leader along with the other teammates that left them, standing along the Justice League, as they announced their new teams. The feelings of betrayal, pain and anger was mutual, but they had each other and would get through it like they had before.

**Flashback:**

"I know you guys don't get it. I was always in Batman's shadow, so I left." He said and look to his second in command for help. Raven wasn't even looking at him, not a good sign. "Well, it was more like Batman let me leave. He was the only one from the Justice League that wanted to help Raven, so he let me go and help her."

"But why do you want to leave now? After all we have been through as a team, and you want to just leave? Cyborg was nearly yelling as he accused him.

"I want to show the world that I can be a vigilante. That I can work alone. That I don't need-" He was abruptly cut off before he could fix what he had said.

"Us. It's great to see how much we really mean to you. After all the years fighting besides and for each other that this is how it will end." Raven was all too calm, Robin knew what he said hurt her. He was beginning to hate himself even more now.

As their soon to be ex leader tried to explain to her what he meant, she was already out the door. Sighing, Robin lifted his head up and turned towards the others. Cyborg was steaming mad, his metal fist clenching and shaking. Starfire was trembling trying and failing to hold back tears. Lastly, Beast Boy looked lost and confused.

"Guys-" He started, but stopped seeing Cyborg raise a hand to him.

"If you don't want to be here then leave. We don't need fake excuses or lies on how you're gonna miss us and what not." With that Cyborg left, heading out to find his baby sister to check if she was alright. He was doing exactly what Robin wanted to.

"Can I just explain?" Robin was practically pleading. He look towards Starfire, she always would listen to her friends.

"Rekma, it is here." She began to sniffle, the tears rolling down her face. "I must go see how Friend Raven is." She then too left him, wishing that he could do the same thing. He knew Raven wouldn't want to see him.

"Well dude, you got your chance. What do you wanna say?" Beast Boy snapped at him.

Robin was surprise that the changeling would let him speak. The way he was always trying to keep everyone happy, he was sure that the boy would go be with the others. The Boy Wonder decided to take up the opportunity to explain himself.

"I just people to know that I don't have to depend on others. That I'm not weak." Looking to the younger boy. "I don't know how to explain it. First, I'm working with Batman. Next, I'm working with a team. I just feel that I am weak." Letting out a sigh, Robin shook his head._ 'Now I got a chance to explain, but I don't know how. Great.'_

"You know, you're just hurting yourself and her." He have a small humorless chuckle. "We all have eyes, we know you care for her, but you won't let yourself because you're the leader. After saving her from her father and letting her open up, you're just going to leave her, huh?" As Robin went to reply Beast Boy kept talking. Not wanting to hear any excuses, he decided to change the subject."DId you know the only reason Mento let me stay with our team was besides Batman's partner was running it? I wonder what's going to happen now." The changeling gave a sad smile and walked away from Robin, then out the door.

That's how he was left alone with his own thoughts. As he sat down on the couch, he was already drowning in self hatred._ 'There must have been a better way to tell them. God, Rae can't hate me. If anyone in the world understands me, it's her. I know, it is going to hurt leaving her, and the rest of the team, but it needs to be done. I told them I would come back. But what happens if I like being by myself? First, I have to go see Bruce, he will help me.' _He let out a sigh. _'I gotta finish packing. Hopefully, she will come see me before I leave. Even saying good bye, I found a way to screw it up.' _Robin left the common room, heading towards his room to finish his packing trying to keep hope that Raven would come and see him one last time.

Cyborg couldn't find his baby girl. She wasn't in her room or on the roof, he had an idea where she would be now. Going down into the garage, he spotted a short braid of black hair with a purple shine swinging from side to side as the owner of said hair was polishing the T Car. He let out a sigh, how was he suppose to approach this? Cyborg already could tell she was hurt by the situation, he didn't want to make matters worst. _'Damn that Wonder Boy.'_

He went a grabbed a rag from the box and came next to her to put some of the polish on it. She didn't turn to face him so he took it from her hands. When Raven looked up, all he saw her her amethyst eyes flooded with tears, which she would not let fall. Not one of them betrayed her as she took a shaky breath and gave a sad smile.

It took everything the metal man had, not to go up there and beat the crap out of their ex leader. It was so obvious what the two birds felt towards each other, but the boy never acted upon it because he was leader, he didn't think it was proper. No matter how much Raven could deny it, her big brother knew how much it hurt her to know that the one she held such great feelings for, would not be with her. He also knew that was why, she would not let herself as close to the Boy Wonder, as much as it hurt her. Now for the boy to say that he didn't need them and was leaving, she was beyond crushed. All that Robin managed to do was hurt her. Cyborg began to think that maybe this would be good for her. Though he was going to try to help her like Raven tried to earlier this week when Bumblebee started to fight with him. How much heartbreak can a team go through in a week? Before he could say anything Starfire voiced cut their silence.

"Oh I have finally found you." It was easy to tell that the gentle alien had been crying. When both of the Titans turned to face her, they saw green eyes and pupils surrounded by red puffy rims, and the ghost of fallen tears in the light. Foregoing talking, she grabbed the metal man and the introvert in an ironclad grip. No words were needed to be said. As she let them go, all three of them walked over to the workbench and sat down. "We will stay together, yes?"

While Cyborg answer her, she saw Raven nod her head. Yes, part of her family would stay together. Sitting on the bench, they all had their arms intertwined, Starfire with Cyborg with Raven next to him. Not too long into their semi comfortable silence, Beast Boy came in looking for them.

"Couldn't find you guys in Rae's room, not that I went in there, or on the roof, or by the water. I should have checked here first." They all noticed how Raven didn't even bother to remind the boy about her name, she was too hurt to. He sat down on the floor in front of them. Commence an extremely awkward silence.

"It's getting late." Stated Raven, her voice was rough from forcing any weakness out so they would not hear it. "I'm going to head to bed. I'll see you guys tomorrow." As she un linked her arm from Cyborg, her big brother gave her hand a small squeeze. Looking down into his eye, she gave him a small, sad smile, which broke his heart. "Goodnight, guys." With that she was out of the garage towards the lift, with the one thing she didn't want to be with, alone with her thoughts.

'I thought we meant everything to him. He fought for Slade to protect us, right? Have we done something wrong? Did I do something wrong? No, it's not like what I would do would matter to him.' She rest her head against the lift, trying to hold back the tears that wanted the relief of falling. _'Is it so bad working with others? Being alone doesn't make you strong, having help from others doesn't make you weak. How can I tell him these things?' _She was jarred from her thoughts when the lift dinged, signaling she was at her floor. With a dry face, Raven was prepared to walk past Robin's room towards her own. But not without one last thought._ 'I can't make him stay. If he wants to go, he'll go.'_

Walking down the hall, Raven began to near his room. She wanted to talk to him so badly, and make him change his mind. But she didn't. She wouldn't If Robin wanted this, Raven would let him have it. That's what you do when you love someone. Passing his room she held her breath, and almost fast walked past the door. Feeling disappointment as she made it down the hall, the introvert was hoping he was open his door for some reason, see her, and talk. Nothing happened. With a few pokes of buttons, Raven's door entered. She got changed, washed her face, brushed her teeth and unraveled her braid. Being ready to go to bed, she fling herself on top of the comfort of her bed. As she readily fell asleep, the tears that she fought to keep up finally fell, soaking her pillow.

Back in the garage, no one knew what to say. Beast Boy didn't want to mention what he had said to Robin._ 'What well Mento make me do? Can I just not tell him?' _Turning his head, he saw Starfire let out a yawn, and Cyborg looking a mix between anger and worry. Maybe they could talk, if Starfire left.

"Heya Star, who don't you get some sleep. It looks like you need it" It wasn't too subtle, but it did work.

"Yes, that is indeed a good idea. Pleasant dreams, Friends." She was trying her best not to sniffle or yawn. As she made her was out of the garage, Beast Boy jumped up onto the bench. He knew Cyborg needed to vent, and wouldn't do it in front of the gentle alien because it would be nothing good about their soon to be ex leader.

"How could he do this this to her?" The metal man's voice boomed and echoed through the large space. "It was bad enough that he wouldn't let her know how he feels, even though I can't imange how she can't tell. But he is just going to leave her, and us. Aren't we his family?"

'Cy is always looking out for her. I guess someone has to, if it won't be Robin.'

"I dunno, dude. Maybe he'll come back." He barely believe what he was saying, and he could tell by his companion's snort that he didn't believe it either. "If we give him this time, he could see that he needs us, and her as much as we need him."

As the metal man got up, Beast Boy thought that he was going towards the problem that caused such distress on their family. He was happy to be wrong.

"Come on, B. You should get some rest, and I need to recharge." They both walked to the door and onto the lift. It was a needed silence, though it was a little bit awkward. As the lift dinged signaling it was their floor, Beast Boy's room came first. As he entered they said their goodnights. Before the door closed he heard Cyborg talking to himself. "Imma make some waffles tomorrow."

Beast Boy smiled as he closed his door after hearing that last bit from Cyborg._ 'Making Rae's favorite, huh?' _He plopped down on the bed, and finally decided to confront the thought he had for awhile. _'Do I call up the Doom Patrol and tell Mento? It's not like he can make me leave. Especially after we defeated the Brotherhood of Evil. Robin, our leader, well ex leader now, was frozen in that fight. Cy, Rae, Star, and me were the ones that survived and saved everyone.' _He smile a real smile the first time since the bombshell Robin dropped on them. It didn't seem like it was only a few hours ago._ 'Maybe we will be fine without him.' _He kicked off his shoes, and proceeded to cuddle into his bed, falling fast asleep.

Back in Robin's room, the Boy Wonder was packing for soon he would make his depart, unknown to the Titans. _'Guess that no one wanted to come and try to talk to me.' _Clearing off his desk, he picked up one of his favorite pictures. Cyborg took it from the camera in his eye, and he remember that day like it was yesterday. They had just beaten Trigon, well Raven did and then she did the most un Raven like thing, she jumped and grabbed Robin in a fierce hug. Which he had no problem returning and held her there for seconds before Beast Boy ruined it for the both of them.

Sitting down on his bed, Robin was starting to have second thoughts about leaving. This was his home, the first time he felt like he belong since he left the circus. Was trying to prove that he could do this on his own worth losing that? Knowing that they won't wait for him, that she won't either? Robin knew leaving would hurt her bad, he also know that it would hurt him too. He wanted to be strong enough to protect her, that's one of the reasons he had to leave._ 'But would she want me after leaving our family?' _No, Robin didn't see his as abandoning her, he didn't think that was the way that she saw it. He would never think that was how Raven would feel, and he would never know how wrong he was about that.

Standing back up, he looked at his bare room and fished out some papers from a notebook and envelopes. Grabbing a pen, Robin sat down at his desk, and began to write goodbye letters. It was the least he could do, for his family thought they would be able to say goodbye in the morning.

One by one, he finished each letter and put them in the rightly marked envelope. It was time to write the last one, the hardest one. Raven, what could he say that would make her not hate him. He wouldn't be able to stand her hate, Robin could barely stand the fact that she blocked their bond from him so that he felt nothing. That broke his heart that he was causing so much pain, that she wouldn't even let him acknowledge it. After writing her letter, and nearly breaking down every couple sentences, he grabbed the last sheet for their group letter. Finishing it and placing it in the envelope, Robin got up and gather his few bags.

Walking out the door, he put all his things in the elevator only to run back down the hall hoping to hear Raven up. Placing his ear on the door, he listened, but heard nothing. Thoughts ran through his mind what to do. _'Well, I can just leave and have the last time I saw her be that she looked betrayed and left me. Maybe if I make enough noise, she'll wake up and we can talk. No, I already hurt her, and if she's asleep which Raven usually has a hard time doing that would make matters worse.'_ He did the last option, pushing the buttons of her keypad and entering her code. Clutching her letter to him, Robin tip toed into his love's room and watched her in a dead sleep with a heavy heart._ 'Why is her pillow wet? God, is that from crying. I'm sorry Rae. I'm so sorry.' _Stepping closing her to, Robin brushed her cheek and watched in amazement as she leaned into his hand. This was a bad idea, it was breaking his heart. Deciding that if he didn't leave now, he never would, the former Titans leaned down close to her. Placing a soft kiss onto her lips, he held it there, savoring the feelings of her soft petal lips against his and whispered in her ear. "I love you, Rae."

Turning, he placed her letter on the night table and tried to exit the room without looking back, which he failed once he tried to exit the door. When he faced her sleeping form for the last time, he noticed that she had a small content smile on her face, like she perhaps knew what he did and said. Saving that soft and rare look on her face, Robin closed the door.

He made his way to the common room and dropped off the letters. Looking around he grabbed a few more of his items that was left, After all his Robin kitchenware, which was a gift from his team was taken and packed, he knew it was time to leave. Entering the elevator Robin pushed the button for the garage, and waited to it to ding. He was trying too hard not to leave about what would happen to him or his family when he left. How they would be in the morning finding him gone. He was filled with such guilt, but he knew this had to be done. With a ding, he was in the garage and packing all his bags onto the R Cycle.

Heaving himself onto the packed bike, he let out a sigh, knowing that this was it. He used the underground tunnel, he knew it wouldn't make enough noise to wake up the occupants of the Tower. Starting up the engine, he took off and sped away, well aware of the speed limit that he was breaking and didn't stop til he reach the Jump City border. Pulling onto the shoulder, he looked back at the perfect view of his former home. Letting a few tears slip before revving up the engine and driving off leaving with the imange of the now rising sun batheing the Titans Tower in it's light.

Waking up with swollen eyes, Raven remembered yesterdays events. Making her way to her bathroom, she began her morning routine, trying to keep the thoughts of what would meet her in the common rooms. Everyone would be getting up early this morning to say their farewells to him. Yes, Raven realized that he really was leaving. Leaving the Titans. Leaving their family. Leaving her. Trying to get rid of the feelings of betrayal, and those thoughts, Raven stood up head held high and walked out of her room.

After arriving in the kitchen, she knew something was wasn't there. Opening the link back up, she didn't feel him near, not anywhere near Jump City. The empath felt like she was hit in the gut and dropped onto the floor. _'He already left.' _She didn't know how long she sat there just with that thought running through her mind. Not noticing that the door opened and a subdued Cyborg walked in. Seeing him baby sister on the floor crying he ran over to her.

"Rae, what's wrong? Are you alright?" She looked up at him with lost eyes as tears poured down her face. "Why are you crying?" _'I'm crying?'_ She raised her hand up to her face, feeling the tears fall.

"He's gone." When she didn't get a reply she looked up as he picked up her and brought her to the couch. "He already left." She could see the anger and disappointment in his eyes, not to mention the hurt.

"Well, I guess he just couldn't face what he would cause us." Shaking his head, he hoped that some good food would make her feel a bit better. "I'm going to make some waffles-"

"No, I'm not really hungry." Seeing his shocked looked on his, she felt bad, Raven always ate his waffles. "Thanks anyway, but I'm really not that hungry. Anyway someone's got to think of a easy way to tell this to the other two." As he made his way to the counter, Cyborg stopped seeing the white crisp envelopes.

"Hey Rae, did you see these?" Turning to face him, she saw four couples, and shook her head. "You wanna check them out?" This time she gave a nod. "One is for all of us, then there is one for me and Beast boy then Star." Looking around he saw that there was no more. _'I'm not even good enough for a letter now?' _Cyborg stared at the letters in anger, he wished that the boy was still there, and luckily for Robin ,he wasn't or else he would end up dead. He just kept end up hurting his little sisters, and though once again that it might be good for her if he just stayed away. Before he could console Raven, the doors opened to let Starfire and Beast Boy in.

"Hello Friends." Came from an extremely subdued Starfire while Beast Boy looked around the room and was about to voice the question that Cyborg and Raven were dreading.

"Where's Robin?" Noticing that he was indeed not there, Starfire looked in panic between the two before looking at Cyborg because Raven faced out towards the view of the city. As the metal man opened his mouth they speak, a voice talked over him.

"He's gone." Hearing her friends gaps, she repeated the words that she said to Cyborg not too long ago. "He left already." Turning to face them, there was no emotion hinted in her face, not even in her eyes anymore. "He left before any of us got up. He took the cowards way out"

"Do not say that about him, he was our leader." The alien interjected, trying to speak up for the missing person.

"Yes, you're right. He was our leader." Stressing the past tense, Raven walked up to them. "He's gone now, and probably won't come back. Your letters from him are by Cyborg. I'm going to the roof to medicate." As she reached the door, she turned to face her remaining teammates. "Don't bother me, or you will regret it." With that happy threat, she was off.

"She is angry, yes?" Trying to not smack himself in the face, Cyborg began to work on breakfast while Beast Boy went over to the letters.

"I wonder what he wrote to her that made her that angry." He picked his up and then passed Starfire's to her.

"He didn't leave one for her." Cyborg grunted out as he beat the batter viciously betraying some of his anger.

"Dude, you're kidding right?" With a grunt as he reply, the green boy shook his head trying to figure out what was going through Robin's mind. First, he obviously loved Raven, but wouldn't admit it to her, leaving her feel bad. Next, he decided to leave so he can try to see if he can be a solo hero. And now, after leaving everyone a letter, he doesn't leave one for the one that needs it the most. "Well, I'm going to open the group letter okay?" With another grunt from Cyborg and seeing that Star was still reading hers, he opened it and began to read it.

_'Titans,_

_I know that I said that I was going to leave in the morning, but truth be told, that if I tried to say goodbye to you all, I would have ended up staying. You all must be mad, but you each have a personal letter from me so hopefully after you read those, you'll understand. Hopefully, you guys will listen to some suggestion I have. I understand that you don't have to them, but I hope you will at least take it under consideration. I want Raven to lead the Titans, with Cyborg as second in command. It's not for the obvious reason that she was the former second in command. Raven is level headed and thinks things through completely. She doesn't act on impluse, which is a far cry from how I lead, and we can all remember some of the difficult times we had due to my rash judgement. Don't let her tell you she doesn't want to lead because that's not her style, I think she will be better than I ever was. Raven already knows about the funding and bills, so she'll help Cyborg with that._

_I am really sorry that I am leaving, but I have to do this. Hopefully you all understand this and don't hate me. I see you as family, and sometimes you need to do what's best for you and not the others. I will miss all of you._

_-Robin'_

After reading the letter, he placed it down next to the Cyborg's. With the call of breakfast, they made their way over to the table and sat down. Dreading the question that he knew Cyborg was going to ask, he delayed it by stuffing his face.

"What'd it say?" Trying to keep chewing so that he didn't answer, he meet his friends cold eyes and ending up taking a large glup. There went that plan.

"He said the same things as last night." Taking a sip of orange juice, he looked back up at Cyborg. "Though he wants Rae to lead and you to be second in command." Cyborg's eye widen and Beast Boy nodded his head. "Yeah, those it does make sense, he explained it out, and I think he's right. Though she probably won't want it."

"Nah, I think she would be great." Hearing a gargle, Silkie was making his way over to Starfire as she began to feed him. "Though, if we did a group vote, it would end up between her and me."

"He also said that he wrote everyone a letter." He noticed the metal hand that just bent the fork and gulped. "That's what he wrote, so maybe he dropped it off somewhere."

"He have better, or I'll find him just for the purpose of beating his ass." Silence spread throughout the room as they all concentrated on eating. Hearing the doors whoosed opened, the lonely bird entered the room.

"Is there extra?" She gave a small smile to Cyborg while the other two looked on in shock. She didn't even look effected that their leader had just left them.

"I got some batter I was saving for yours. I wanted them to be fresh." She gave him a nod and sat down next to him while he got up. "I'll even made you some tea, what kind would you like?"

"English Breakfast, please." Looking at the other two, Raven's eyebrow perched upon her forehead. "Something wrong?"

"Umm, No?" The changeling answered looking confused, while Starfire shook her head. Cyborg knew exactly what his baby girl was doing, she was blocking out the hurt and therefore acting like everything was wrong. She was trying to be strong, but he was going to be there when she finally broke, and help anyway he could. Walking back over with the tea and waffles he placed it in front of her, sitting besides her.

"Thank you. These smell delicious." As she began eating, Cyborg was thinking of ways to tell her that Robin was right, she should be their leader. The was she was putting her personal thoughts behind to make sure that everything was going to be find was a sign that she should lead.

"Rae, we read the team letter." Looking up at him she made direct eye contact and he flinched from seeing such coldness in her usually peaceful eyes. "He wanted you to be leader." As she opened her mouth to speak, Beast Boy cut her off.

"He's right though, you're perfect for the job." He let out a chuckle. "Could you imange Cyborg as leader? We would end up paying the city because he would end up breaking everything." That comment started a verbal barbing between the two while both girls looked on.

"Seeing that they're going to be going on like that for awhile, what are you're thoughts?" Raven asked as Star fed Silkie.

"I do believe that you will be better in leading us." Looking towards the two boys Starfire looked pensive. "Cyborg is always ready for battle, and is rash in judgement." Turning to face Raven, she gave a smile. "I think you will do a marvelous job."

Sensing the sincere opinion from her fellow girl, she let gave a small upturn of her lips. Finishing her food, Raven stood up and put her dishes away and headed towards the console by the big screen. Typing in the different locatation of the newly established Towers, she decided that if she was leader, they should inform the other teams that she is the leader now that Robin had left.

"Rae, what are you doing?" Cyborg called as he put away his dish.

"Informing the other team of the new change and that if the hear of any solo Titans that want a team, we have an open spot in Jump City." Poised with grace, her teammate watched as one by one each Tower connected to the video call. With the greeting out of the way, it was time to explain why such a important call was being made. "Okay Titans, there is a change in Jump City. Robin has left the Titans." She paused hearing the gasp of her fellow teammates, stand tall she continued on. "We have also have decided that I will be leading from now one. Now with Robin leaving, we also have an open spot here, so if you hear any of the Honorary Titans want a team, we will be having probationary trial here for whoever wants to join the Jump City team. Any questions?"

"Yeah, a major one. Why did Robin leave? Also, shouldn't a real leader be in charge. I've been running Titans East for years now." Bumblebee ask with some major attitude while other Titans looked taken aback by her rudeness to their new leader.

"He wanted to be able to rely on himself, so he left. Simple as that." Making sure that Bumble Bee's attention was solely on her, Raven decided to show why no one disrespects her. "Robin and I formed the Titans together, so that means that I have been here since the beginning. That is three years more than you being in charge of the East Tower. While you had your stint at the Hive Academy as your training, I was trained by the highest ruler for my whole life, until I left Azarath. I will be far better suited to run the Titans than you, so I suggest that you work on trying to capture all your villains, and not let them escape like last week." As Raven throw the recent Titans East failure in their leaders face the other Titans looked on in amazement knowing exactly why she was the best for running their group now. As Bumble Bee turned red, and went to go on a verbal rampage, Aqualad cut her off.

"I think that you will be a great leader." The Titans East screen lite up in a red light, signaling trouble in Steel City. "We got to go take care of that, but good luck. Goodbye."

After that, there were no more question, only congratulations to their new leader. One by one, each Tower ended their call. Raven turned around to meet her teammate faces, and smiled at their dropped jaws. Walking to the couch where they were seated she sat down across from them.

"Did you really think I was going to let her talk to be like that?" While Beast Boy shook their head, Cyborg smiled. "I wasn't going to let someone that doesn't understand that your team is a family, undermind up like that." Looking towards the city Raven tried to shake her head of the thoughts that tryed to plague it. "After these years of her leading Titans East, you can tell that she doesn't seem to care for them like I care for you all." That confession shocked them once again. "If I'm going to be leader, I might as well do it right." Standing up, she smiled. "I have to take a look at the paperwork that needs to be done, but after that I think that some room needs renivastions, so we'll talk that over. Okay?"

With agreements from her team, Raven was off towards her room to grab her ipod, before heading over to what was dubbed the Birdcage of Justice. Though that would probaly keep it's name for it was housing a new bird. As she left the room, the three remain Titans looked at each other having the same thoughts running through their minds, _'She can do this.'_

Entering her room, she strolled over to the curtain, opening it wide, letting the light in. _'This is going to be redecorated.' _Turning back to find where she left her ipod, she spotted a letter on her table next to her bed. Standing there just staring at it, she had no idea what to do. One part of her wanted to open it and see what he had privately wanted to say to her, while the other wanted to burn it and blow away the ashes. She did neither, walking up, Raven grabbed the letter and Ipod and walked over to chest that kept Malchior's book. Opening it, she placed the letter down and uttered a goodbye before closing that part of her life._ 'He's gone. He left. No words can change that and none will make it okay' _Walking out of her room, she knew that she wasn't going to be weak anymore, things were changing, and she was also going to have to, to keep up.

**End Flashback**

Looking at the screen along with her teammates, she didn't need to be an empath to feel the betrayal. There he was Robin, no Nightwing, along with some of former Titans, Beast Boy, Bumble Bee, Kid Flash, and the newly named Red Arrow, formerly Speedy. Facing her team, Raven's harden as she could see the hurt on Jinx's face as Kid Flash hold a blonde girls hand. He had left the Titans and Jinx behind not too long after Robin. Having an open spot, Raven let the broken hearted girl into their family, knowing that she still wanted to be good, but had no one to help her. Seeing a metal hand grasp Jinx's pale one, brought a smile onto her face. Cyborg was comforting the girl that held the same feelings for him and he did her in this shocking revelation.

Though, he didn't look much better off. Cyborg was crushed when Beast Boy told them that the Doom Patrol wanted him back, and that he would be going. That was a major fight and it didn't help that Bumble Bee broke up with him and also left the Titans a few days prior. Seeing both of the people that he used to cherish that abandoned him, bothered him, but he knew that they were better off without them. Never the less, it still hurt.

Starfire was holding Silkie close to her for comfort only understanding that her friend and some of her family left, just to go make new ones, forgetting them. She was thinking back to her trip to the future, it wasn't suppose to end up like this, her family was suppose to be together. The Nightwing she starred at did resemble the one from the future, but there still was vast differences. Of course Beast Boy was not large nor bald. Turning her head away from the screen, she barely held back the tears for her broken family.

The teammate that joined after Beast Boy left, was Aqualad, now Tempest. He left the East Tower after both, Speedy and Bumblebee left. His best friend said that he need to train more with his mentor, Green Arrow and took off, nothing more. And the former Titans East leader, she was getting more intolerable to deal with as days past. No one knew if it was from her not being able to lead the Titans or the fact that Raven put her in her place in front of everyone, and that they supported Raven with it. When she left, he had no idea, it was only him and the brothers left. Calling over to the main tower, Raven was trying to recruit new member for the Titans East, only a couple days later Beast Boy to leave their team. She gave him the option of joining, and then rehauling the Titans East team after explaining that Mas y Menos wanted a more Spanish Fluent area. He agreed, packing his things and was off. Though seeing that his replacement to Aquaman now was working with the teammates that left, caused the usually peaceful Atlantean to be angered.

Raven looked at her team, it's been years, but the Titans survived the wreckage that came from Robin leaving. First, Speedy left the TItans East, and Kid Flash followed causing Jinx to join the Jump City team. Next, Beast Boy left, followed by Bumble Bee causing Tempest to join there team filling up their roster once again. Lastly, Herald had gone missing, they couldn't even find any lead on his whereabouts due to his horn. She stared at the screen, Raven couldn't help, but feel betrayed like her team. The Justice League always gave them a hard time since Raven arrived, they wouldn't even help her with Trigon because they sensed her evil. The person she loved so much left her, to join a new team, a Justice League approved team that had been fighting covopt for years as Superman said, also taking some of her friends and teammates. Listening back to the special broadcast, Raven heard a question that caused her to widen her eyes.

"I see that there are some of the former Titans there." All five of them flinched at that. "Is there a reason you took them away from there teams? Do are you trying to take the best ones and use them for your cause?" Before Superman could speak, the women continues on. "If so, they're are much better Titans options than some of the ones you choose." Superman looked shocked and couldn't even form an answer, before Catherine Cobert tried to explain as chaos insued because the Kryptonian couldn't answer if they took someof the team from the Titans. None of the press would listen, causing her to end the broadcast.

They all sat, stunned seeing that so many reporters would actually pick their side over the Justice League, it almost made up for the pain the caused. Though now there was concern of what the Justice League was actually trying to do building younger teams. Standing up Rave walked towards the console.

"I don't know what they are up to, but they will not undermine what we have been doing for the past five years since everyone left." Pushing the buttons, they watched as the Justice League logo appeared, watching for connection. The team watched on, as their brave leader went to challenged the Justice League. Then the screen lit up, showing Martian Manhunter.

"What can I help you with today Raven?" He was being polite, so she had no reason to be curt with him.

"I would let to speak with the group members together, the major ones if you don't mind gathering them." He nodded his head, the Martian knew that this was going to happen, just not this soon.

"They are all together, I will head there so you may speak to all of us." As he transferred the video call, Raven looked back to see her team looking on in support, not looking any bit intimidated by what was going to happen. Superman's face was font and centered as they saw the Justice League and their newly formed young teams shocked faces. "What can I help you with Raven?"

"I just want to make some things clear." She stood tall and tried not to think that Nightwing was staring straight at the screen. Her teammates surrounding her, she felt as strong as she looked. "The Titans areas will remain that, just like we do not enter any of your cities, you shall not entered our, as we agreed on before."

"Well, if one of our villains does go in those cities-"

"Than whatever Titan team's area that is will handle the situation. That is what we agreed on wasn't it?" Seeing the Man of Steel nod his head along, she continued on. "Just because you decided to make more team, that does not mean you will take over any area you see fit." Before Raven could speak more, the Amazon cut her off.

"I understand where you're coming from, but you must understand that we have been doing this long that you children-" Raven cut off the Amazon.

"And we're been doing a better job. You all sit up there in you're Watchtower looking down upon the Earth like you're some Gods. Well, expect Batman, he actually goes through his city on Patrols, unlike the rest." Seeing the shocked faces of the all the Justice League member caused her to smile. "We have be able to hold our own perfectly fine for all this time, don't make problem over your own egos. Any of the Titans teams can defeat any of your villains, so just stay out of our jurstistions and there will be no problems. That was all I was calling for." Batman took Superman's spot, and did something unexpected, he looked like he may have smiled.

"We will try our best to work together, if that is all, we have some matters to deal with." Raven have an upturn of her lips and gave a nod.

"I'm glad we have an understanding. Good day." She clicked the button, the last thing she saw was Nightwing faces over Batman's shoulder. Trying to forget that parting image, she turned back to her teammates. "Who wants lunch?" Their shocked faces caused her to laugh, did they really think that she would be intimidated by the Justice League. Seeing most of them head towards the kitchen, Cyborg stayed by her.

"You okay, Dark girl?" Oh yes, she did love her big brother, he was always looking out for her, knowing when something was wrong.

"I will be, that was quite a shocker." He nodded his head in concent. "I have to inform the other teams on what is going on. Could you go help them make lunch?" He gave her a tight hug, which she returned before leaving.

Standing there watching her new family try to withstand and brush off the pain from five years prior, Raven tried to smile. They did it before and they would do it again. It wasn't let the we're going to have to deal with the new young Justice League's mini teams.


	2. chapter two

**Author's Note: Finally I update this, I know it's been way too long, but honestly there isn't any planned out trail for this story. I want to thank everyone for the reviews, followed and faved. I had no idea that this story would get any attention, so thank you so much. It's taking a long time to write this because I have no idea where this is going. I have some ideas, but they are difficult to write. I know that Raven felt a bit ooc in the first chapter, but that's how I think that she would have handled Robin leaving and putting her in charge, doing her duty in a strong and composed manner. This takes place after the time skip in Young Justice, that meaning Mount Justice is gone so now they are in the warehome. *Some of the Young Justice members may seem a bit rude and arrogant and that is how I do think that they would act faced with a greater group as competition. Things will change and they will become more in character as the plot unfolds, dealing with the Titans.**

***Arsenal is going to be the clone* **

**This after the Invasion.**

_'Blah' _- Inner Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, or Young Justice, DC Comic does.**

He Lied

Chapter Two

_"The pain I feel now is the happiness I had before. That's the deal." _

― _C.S. Lewis_

To say that Nightwing was unhappy was an understatement. He spoke out against having them broadcast the fact that the League indeed had a younger team working with them. So he stared on and watching as Superman talk about them, boasting how strong and wonderful addicions they would be to the superhero community. Nightwing just stood there not even paying attention, hoping that this media circus would end soon.

"I see that there are some of the former Titans there." All five of them flinched at that. "Is there a reason you took them away from their teams? Are you trying to take the best ones and use them for your cause?" Before Superman could speak, the women continues on. "If so, they're are much better Titans options than some of the ones you choose." Superman looked shocked and couldn't even form an answer. Before Catherine Cobert could tried to explain as chaos insued because the Kryptonian hero couldn't answer if they took some of the members of the Titans to make their own team. None of the press would listen to Ms. Cobert, causing her to end the broadcast.

Nightwing flinched, as while as the other former Titans. Looking he saw one of Jump City's usually anti-metahuman anchors which baffled him. He knew that what they did was bad, but did they actually have to bring it up. _'Well they are reporters.' _Taking a glance he saw Wally gripping Artemis's hand tightly and saw Beast Boy's pain bearing smile. Bumblebee was trying a little too hard to look unaffected while Red Arrow almost did looked unfazed, but he knew better. The press was right, they all left their former families to join the Justice League's mini team.

Wally was the first one to come and try to join him when he found out the news. He just up and left Jinx, heartbroken and alone. It was a good thing that they found out that she was accepted onto the Jump City team, or else, Nightwing was sure that his friend would be dead. He knew that Wally hadn't told Artemis about Jinx yet from the way that everytime the words hex, bad luck or Jinx was mention, he'd flinch. He even goes as far to say that magic isn't real. Sometimes Nightwing didn't know what through his close friend's mind. The only thing Dick knew was that Wally couldn't handle the pressure. The perssure of someone one hundred percent depending on him. Jinx needed him to be there for her whenever she felt like she was heading in the wrong direction, and he just bailed. I guess they are best friends for a reason. _'Come on, I left Raven, but atleast she had the Titans. Wally just left Jinx alone, until Raven took her under her wing.' _When the others began to arrive, he was told of Raven and Jinx sisterly friendship that had formed in the wake of being abandonded..

Next Roy came, leaving the Titans East behind, though brought him a juicy story about Nightwing's left behind love. Roy explained to him how Raven made a mass group call with all the other teams, including freelancing Honorary Titans, She explained the situation about Nightwing leaving only for Bumblebee to denounce Raven as the new leader of the Titans. Not only was he surprised that Raven called her out in front of everyone, she would be able to keep her calm and act like a leader all the while. Though it hurt him at the thought that she didn't seem to care that he left her, but he had a feeling she was just being the Raven he loved and not showing anyone her weakness.

Bumblebee was the next former Titans to come the Justice League's way. After being humiliated by Raven, and called out by Aqualad on her behavior, she just left. Nightwing didn't know how many times he caught the former Titans East leader ranting and had to yell at her to stop her from bad mouthing the new Titan's leader. He remembered the first time she started her complaining of the treatment that Raven gave her, he only smiled at her and said she could have done a hell of a lot worse. That was the truth.

The last former Titans to join was Beast Boy, that was the hardest for him. He know that the changeling didn't want to be there, but he was forced to be and it was all his fault. While the others, though mostly Bumblebee tried to convince him that they were better off here, the boy had no problem throwing the word traitor around causing them to halt in their persuasion. The green boy was the only former Titans living in the cave, but did not even bother to decorate his room, claiming that this wasn't his home, causing Nightwing to flinch. It took months before the boy stopped walking around glaring at everyone. He's not the happy changeling anymore, he's biding his time before he turns eighteen so he will try to leave. Once he asked what he would do, the changeling's reply was I'm going home, back to my family before giving a cold look that send shivers down his spine. That was something he must have learned from Raven.

Lastly, there was him, or would he be the first? Well, he was the first to leave the Titans, Richard headed off to Gotham to talk to Bruce to get some advice. Arriving Alfred gave him a hug, but tried to keep him out of the Bat Cave, he knew something was wrong. Sneaking down into it while Alfred bake some of his favorite cookies, he stood there staring at Batman and Robin. He had been replaced. He came into view, shocking even the Batman, which he would credit to all the times he tried to sneak up on Raven. While Robin which he found out was named Jason Todd, was star struck though he was trying to size him, Batman was trying to figure out why he was here. He told him how he left his team, how he wanted to be alone. Then Batman did something that scared both of the Robins, he laughed. Alfred came down with the cookies and sent Jason up to do some homework so that Bruce and Richard could talk. Obviously, Bruce knew exactly what Richard wasn't telling him and after getting a look. Richard caved, he confessed about being dependant on his team, on Batman. Bruce know about how he felt towards Raven, he wouldn't be the World's Finest Detective if he couldn't piece that together. When he did asked about Raven he questioned if he loved her. why would you leave after all of that? Not being able to answer him, Bruce went on. " You're not like me Richard, you are always trying to make friend while I make aquiaces. You need a team."

It was hard for him to reply, for he know what Bruce was telling him was true. They were his friends, his family and he just left for himself. He really was a sucky friend. It didn't take too long for Richard to come up with the name Nightwing, dressed in black with a blue bird covering his chest span, a way to keep his Raven with him.

Wally, and Roy took no time to reach out to him, seeing what he had been up too. Which wasn't too hard to explain as he really hadn't gotten anything done, but plan. Planning what to do with this new identity, Nightwing and what city would be his new home, Bludhaven. Also, he wouldn't want to admit it to them, but he was trying to keep busy so that his thoughts wouldn't stray to the Titans, and what he had left behind.

Bruce had been supportive, but would make comments about how he needed the Titans, and how he dealt better with teams. With that, he had an idea, which when he looked back on it, he had the thought that it just may cost him all the friendships and possible love he worked so hard for. Talking with Bruce, he decided that perhaps, him, Wally, and Roy could be a cove-op team for the Justice League. He would be working in a team, but also would have time to watch over a city for himself.

He wasn't sure how it happened, but after the League talked it over, more of the League's sidekicks wanted to join. Now not only did they have some former Titans, they had the next line of the Justice League. They were powerful, but lack the experience that the Titans had. Also, the lack of trust, understanding, and much other things that teams need to cooperate and co-exist. That didn't mean that the team didn't try. Nightwing was a hard leader, without her calming presence and being the voice of reason supporting him. He got even worse after the death of Jason. Also, it didn't help that the girls were always trying to spend time one on one with him claiming that they needed to work on their combat skills. Something which Nightwing didn't fall for.

Years begin to pass, and the team got their act together. After saving the Justice League from their mind control situation, and handling the Invasion while the League was stuck out in space for trial, it was decided by the League that it was time for them to be introduced to the public. Nightwing, was the first to object with few in his support. Most of the team was finally ready for the recognition that they thought they would get. None of them thought the press conference would turn out like that, having them called the replacement team to the Titans.

"I don't understand. We're the Justice League's team, we're better then the Titans could ever be. We were trained by the Justice League, they're just a bunch of rag tags joined together." Wondergirl stressed as she slammed her hands against the table in the Watchtower while some of the other member murmured in agreement with her. Before Nightwing would come to the defense of his former team, Beast Boy beat him to it.

"You just don't get it, do you?" He sneered at her, looking prideful when she jerked back. "The Titans have been together for years. They have beat the odds many times, and still do. Besides being their main team stationed in a city and protecting it, they have many teams that do the same. While this team just listen exactly what the League tells us to." He stopped, as he calmed himself down, the room started to fill with the Justice League. "They're not just a team, they are a family. This is a bunch of kids mixed together, not them."

"That's right." Looking towards the dark voice, Batman looked at Wonder Girl causing her to shamefully looked away. "Not everyone needs to be trained by the Justice League to be good." He looked towards Wonder Woman, and she shook her head disapproving to her pupil. "Just like it means that if you're trained by a member of the Justice League that you're better than other heroes." With that he walked over to the rest of the League while other members of the Team looked taken aback from what the Dark Knight had told them.

"Exactly." Nightwing finally spoke up, finally looking over to his team. "I don't think it is right for any of you to talk bad about a team that you have no experience with." Before he could say more, Superman''s voice was heard talking.

"What can I help you with Raven?" _'Raven! Raven's on the video chat.' _

"I just want to make some things clear." She stood tall and paid no heed that the Young Justice team was also in the room, watching this encounter. Her teammates surrounding her, she looked like a strong, imposing leader, nothing like the girl that he left behind. He noticed that she like the other Titans were in newer versions of their uniforms. "The Titans areas will remain that, just like we do not enter any of your cities, you shall not entered our, as we agreed on before."

"Well, if one of our villains does go in those cities-"

"Than whatever Titan team's area that is will handle the situation. That is what we agreed on wasn't it?" Seeing the Man of Steel nod his head along, she continued on. "Just because you decided to make another team, that does not mean you will take over any area you see fit." Before Raven could speak more, the Amazon cut her off.

"I understand where you're coming from, but you must understand that we have been doing this longer than you children-" Raven cut off the Amazon Warrior Princess.

"And we've been doing a better job. You all sit up there in you're Watchtower looking down upon the Earth like you're some Gods. Well, expect Batman, he actually goes through his city on Patrols, unlike the rest." Seeing the shocked faces of the all the Justice League member brought a smile to her face, one of the things that Nightwing dreamed about. "We have be able to hold our own perfectly fine for all this time, don't make problem over your own egos. Any of the Titans teams can defeat any of your villains, so just stay out of our jurstistions and there will be no problems. That was all I was calling for." Batman took Superman's spot, and did something unexpected, he looked like he may have smiled.

"We will try our best to work together, if that is all, we have some matters to deal with." Raven have an upturn of her lips and gave a nod.

"I'm glad we have an understanding. Good day." As she clicked the button, the last thing Nightwing saw was her face as he watched from his spot next to the Dark Knight. Trying not to forget that parting image of her face, he turned back to his teammates. He was proud to see them looking so shocked that someone would speak to the League like that. _'Like Raven would have taken their shit. I think not.'_

"She is always that-" Batgirl was cut on by Martian Manhunter.

"Demanding?" He didn't bother to check with her and went on talking having the feeling it would have been a rude word that the female protege of the Dark Knight would have used. "Yes, but do you blame her?" Seeing that most of the new team was confused he continued on. "She is the leader of a world wide group, protecting each of her team. It's something that a leader does." He looked a tad bit proud of her.

"There is something off about her." Zatanna was the one to comment next. "She seems to give off a demonic presence." Before Nightwing could stop her Bumblebee answered.

"That's because she is." That caused the whole Young Justice team to gasp while the former Titans and Justice League looked unfazed to the news.

"If she was a problem she would have been taken care of." That answer from Batman caused chills to racked Nightwing. "Long before she was a Titan, she came to us for help against her Demonic father. Your father told us of the power of story of Trigon." Fewer gasp than before cut of Batman while Zatanna grabbed her wand. "We didn't come to her aid, but I sent her to go find Nightwing in Jump City for help. Now that her father isn't a problem, everything is fine." Before Zatanna could say anything, Batman gave each of the team a look that scared the crap out of them. "None of that leaves this room, and you will leave her alone."

To say Nightwing was shocked was not understated. He knew that Bruce had a soft spot for Raven. He had a feeling that they have met more than once, before he left the Titans and now after that display it makes sense why the League kept away from the Titans. He made him happy to see that Bruce did care for someone that he held dear. Though by the looks of it, the only person on his team that didn't look a bit miffed at the Titans treatment was Beast Boy.

"But she a demon." Zatanna tried to justify. Batman glared at her causing her to step back.

"She didn't choose to be, did she?" Not waiting for a reply he went to continue, but before the Dark Knight could a certain changeling came to the defense of his surrogate older sister.

"She's only a half demon. She also has done nothing wrong." When Zatanna tried to cut in, Beast Boy finally lost his patience and went in for the kill. "Raven hasn't done anything, while you on the other hand caused your father to be stuck in Doctor Fate's helmet." The whole room was caught in a complete silence. That was a taboo subject to bring up. "If you can still try to be a hero, why can't she?"

Seeing where this was heading, Batman made his way out the door with most of the League following him, not wanting to get involved in the subject of Zatara and Doctor Fate.

Even Nightwing was taken aback from what his team mate had said. The whole group decided not to bring up that situation, but he felt guilty that he was proud that Gar put Zatanna in her place. No one should look down at Raven because what she is because she hasn't done anything wrong. _'Gar, you have tried to make Rae happy, she would be seeing you have grown up and defend your loved ones so protectively. Hopefully I'll get a chance to do that soon.'_

With most of the Justice League gone, the Team was still a bit angry with the way their mentors dealt with the Titans' leader. The newer members of the Young Justice still could not understand why most influential superheroes were reacting to the Titans like that. Wondergirl was the first one to voice her opinion.

"I still don't see what is so special about them." The older members of the Team let out a sigh, once again this argument was going to start. Saving Beast Boy from having to defend his family, once again, M'gann interrupted one of the newest members.

"We have bigger problems than dealing with the Titans, who haven't done anything to warrant all this fuss." Looking over to Kaldur, he took the silent hint to talk over the latest development from finally breaking free from his undercover work with his father and the Light.

"Right now, the Light and the Reach are at odds, which is good for us. Black Beetle got away with the head scientist while all the members of the Light got away." Shaking his head as he thought about his father. "We already dealt with the point of confrontation between the two. Now we have to try to see what the Light is going to do with the War World. Until then, perhaps it should be advisable for us to keep an eye out for any activity that could be caused by any Light members or any of their associates." With murmurs and agreements from Nightwing and the core Team members, Kaldur took off heading out before things got tense.

"Well, what are we-" Once again the argument almost started.

"Right now, we cannot worry about how the League is interacting with the Titans. We still have the Light to deal with as just mentioned." Nightwing remarked as he looked to Robin, who was the leader of the squad which was assigned of trying to find any leads to tracking the Light members.

"We've been trying to track any members in the Light, without such luck." Robin says, taking Nightwing's hint to lead the topic back to work, "There is nothing we can do with Lex Luthor, he's out in the open with no wrong doings he could be connected with besides selling the Reach drinks, but we don't really have to worry about that since the embassador declined their welcome on Earth.. Though the media has reported him being dunked into that business deal anyway."

"That makes things more difficult. Not impossible though. We're going just to have to look out for the other members of the Light." Looking up to the board with all the members, eyeing the pictures of the villains trying to figure out what to do. "All we can do now, is try to piece in

everything that has been happening and try to figure out what or where they will appear next,"

"As you said, we can't go after Lex because he cannot be connecting to anything yet, the same can go for Queen Bee." Red Arrow answered gruffly. "We also have little leads with Black Manta since Kaldar has been working besides him as our inside man." Seeing Miss Martin flinch brought a satisfied gleam to his eyes hidden by his mask from what she did to his dear friend. "That leads us only to confront Vandal Savage, Ra's al Ghul, the Brain, and Klarion."

"The only problem with that is that Vandal, Ra's, and the Brain have unlimited amount of hideouts around the world." Stopping to think as he stared at the remaining pictures of their enimies. " Anyway, Ra's al Ghul will be laying low since nearly dying." Sighing Nightwing looked around his team, noticing the almost bored posture on the newer members annoyed him. "That leads to Klarion being the Light member that we track down and find."

"But can't he just potal out if the situation arises?" Wondergirl inquires, as its obvious that she thinks it is below her to deal with the Child of Chaos.

"Yes, he can, though he won't. Klarion loves to cause problems to others and won't exclude the people he works with, Plus, dealing with him before, we know that Klarion enjoys boasting about the chaos he will bring-" Nightwing was cut off when Batgirl began to get what he was trying to explain to the younger members.

"Explaining what the Light plans might be." She finishes, looking towards Nightwing for his approval. Instead she saw him turn back to face the screen looking for some type of trail of a certain witch boy, his body language telling her that he was annoyed. "Maybe we can do some patrols around any of the surrounding areas that he was spotted in."

"That would be no use. He has no reason to go back to those areas." After mapping out the timeline of where the witch boy had popped up, there was a clue to where he would be headed towards. "It seems like he's heading West. Klarion has been hitting each city that has metahuman guardian cities."

Putting together what he was saying, the team look was split down the middle with Expressions, more were happy than the handful that seemed hesitant knowing what team protects practically the whole west coast.

"If he is on his way off to the West Coast, perhaps we should give them a warning that Klarion is on his way." Red Arrow answered for the hestiatate group. "That way they could have the upper hand with being prepared for if he does pop up over there."

"Why?" Demanded Wondergirl. "There is no reason that we couldn't pop up and take him down."

"If you haven't heard that discussion from the video chat before, that's the Titans jurisdiction and the Justice League, you know the ones that trained you already agreed that if any of their villains, therefore if the League's villains enter their justistations than it's up to them." Beast Boy snapped at the blonde. "Plus, I think that they are better to suited to handle Klarion, they got Rae, Jinx, and Tempest who all use some type of magic."

"Who's side are you on anyway?" Demanded Batgirl, looking offended like some of the other members.

"On my family's." Gruffed out Beast Boy causing Nightwing to flinch, understanding that the Titans would always take priority over this team. "Why don't you listen to your keepers, they have no problem letting the Titans handle this."

"Exactly. The League already have an agreement for the Titans to handle their areas without interference." Looking around his team, he stood at his full height and gave his best imitation of a Batman like statement. "That won't be a problem, will it?" Intimidating the team was successful as they stood there nodding their heads signaling the answer that he desired.

"We will meet at the Warehouse later. Okay team?" WIth the feeling the need to get away from the source of many of his problems, Nightwing exit the meeting room and Watchtower to clear his head his way, flying around his city patrolling the city via grappling hook. The other older members followed his lead, leaving the newest members of the Team alone.

"Guys, I don't know about you, but I'm not going to be shown up by some wannabe heroes." Wonder Girl proclaimed and she typed at the console.

"Girls got a point. I was trained by a League member, while they have no training." Arsenal backed her up not noticing her annoyance while trying to help her look up the profile for Klarion.

"Technically, you're a clone. So all that training wasn't really well uh real." Bart replied. Growling at the speedster, Arsenal prepared his lazer. "Hey hey, no need for that. Just stating the facts. Not like it's a spoiler or anything."

"Just stop talking." Grunted Arsenal. Jaimes walked towards Bart with a questioning look upon his face.

"I was just saying. The Titans are in the history books back home. They have all that training while he's just a clone." Bart whispered to him.

"Hermanos, just stop it. We don't need to be fighting." Jaimes told Bart before Arsenal would lost his patience and zapp the speedster. "Though I don't think this is a good idea. The League doesn't want to go into the Titans' cities."

"Once they see how good we really are, then we could take their place. Come on, we work with the Justice League. It would be better for us to watch over a city then having them do it." Huffed Wonder Girl. "Okay, Klarion seems to be hitting a different city every couple days. I suggest that we had to Jump City and survey the area."

The doors opened letting in the newest Robin. Looking around he noticed that Klarion's profile was up and that his fellow teammates seemed to be having a meeting. "What going on here?"

"Just checking up on our enemy." Arsenal answered, "Nothing special."

"You guys heard the League, Jump City is off limits." The newest Boy Wonder stated as he moved closer to the group. He knew Arsenal couldn't be trusted with following directions, Robin had first hand experience with finding that out. "You did hear that, right?"

"We heard them alright." Arsenal huffed. Wonder Girl moved closer to the archer and tried to calm him down.

"We just want to try to get information about the Light and prove that we're worthy of our titles." Smiling at him, she turned towards the screen and brought up a Jump City map. "So who is in?"

"You guys-" A grunt from Wondergirl. "all, be serious about this?" While Arsenal and Wonder Girl look dead set on going, Blue Beetle and Impulse looked conflicted.

"Well, I never been to jump city." Bart explained as an excuse.

"We can't just let them go alone, we're a team." Jaimes looked for support in Robin. "Gotta support and look out for each other."

"I really don't think that this is a good idea. We could get caught, and get in trouble." Sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose, the younger members of the Team was reminded of Nightwing. "Do you know the problems this could cause?"

"We won't get caught." Arsenal tried to compromise. "Listen, if we do see any of the Titans, we will all come straight back." Earning an annoyed look from Wondergirl while the speedster and Jaimes nodded their heads in consent.

"Fine, I guess then we'll all go together as a team." Remarked Robin as he headed towards an area that held some of the ear communicators. "Let's just got some and go."

"Actually, I don't think that's a good idea." The cloned archer answered as he began to close out the files. "We'll be open for them to track us, incase anyone notices us missing. Plus, the technology could alert Klarion if we do find him." Looking around and noticing that everyone was ready the were off. "Okay team, let's go."

Walking to the Zeta Tubes, none of them notice that a green fly was station to the wall, hearing the whole duration of their conversation. "Let them go, can't wait to see what Rae will do to them." Then with a flash of light, they were gone, off into the Titans' territory.

_Jump City_

"Now where could he be?" Question Arsenal while Wonder Girl looked at the map, while Robin and Blue Beetle tried to keep Impulse from running off and exploring the city.

"Well, Klarion does chaos magic, right?" Getting nods of confirmation from teammates, Jamies continued on. "Then shouldn't he be either causing problems, or looking for magic items?"

"Well, I thought that was obvious." Arsenal stated almost mockingly as he look aloof and unimpressed by his teammate. "If no one else, wants to state the obvious how about we scower the area and look for him. Use your comlink-"

"Don't have them." Remarked Robin as he cut off the clone, a bit snidely. "You made sure we wouldn't bring them so no one could trace us back here." Looking around the ally, he tried to think of an idea that would satisfy his teammates, but also keep them out of sight so they wouldn't get caught. He knew this was a bad idea. "We will stay together as a group. That way if something does happen, we are together." He all, but commanded as he decided to take charge so hopefully things wouldn't get too bad.

"We're going to head towards the docks first-"

"Why? That's not a place where Klarion would go." Cassie demandingly questioned, a bit sorely not too happy about Robin taking the initiative to be in charge.

"First, it's closer than the city's museum and we're trying not to get caught." Bringing up a map of the city from his holograph watch, he started to form a plan. "If you paid attention to the files you had been reading, it noted that early in the week is when shipments come unless it is a special order." Getting nods and encouraging look from Bart he continued. "It seems the way he has been hitting each city, perhaps he already has something in mind. So we'll start the search there. Any questions?"

Sleuthy they made their way through alleyways, doing their best not to gain any unwarranted attention to the docks. They approached with caution when it was noted that things were a bit too quiet.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Tekel, I thought I told you not to drag in garbage." With an obnoxious laugh, Klarion came into view.

_Warehouse_

"Have anyone you seen the younger members?" Nightwing asked the group surrounding him. A chorus of Nos, nahs, and No I haven't were heard.

"Actually I have an idea where I think they went." Gar casually replied. "I thought that they weren't going to go through with it, but I guess I was wrong and they did."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Nightwing as he stepped closer to his teammate.

"I saw them looking up Klarion and the Jump City map." Gar shook his head. "Robin was trying to talk them out of it. I guess he couldn't"

"You didn't mention this sooner because?" Nearly shouted Nightwing.

"I didn't think that they would go against their mentors." Seeing the sly look on Gar's face, he knew that he wasn't even going to try to stop them at all.

"What should we do?" Asked Red Arrow. "We can either go to Jump and try to get them back before the League or Titans notice them or-"

"Let them deal with the consequences for their actions" Bumblebee cut off the archer. "Don't you all give me that look. The League said not to go and they did. We're not their babysitters."

"But if the League does find out it will be our heads." Nightwing stated. "If we do go to Jump, surely we will get noticed."

"So we're just going to let them roam Jump City while we do what? Nothing?" Batgirl asked.

"Well, it's not like we can communicate with them, they left the ear pieces." As he tracked their signals to Watch Tower, he let out a long tired sigh Nightwing mussed up his hair before holding his hands over his face, utterly tired of all the crap from today. "No, not nothing, just making sure that the League doesn't pay attention to where they went off to." Nightwing turned towards the door. "I guess we'll start that now. Let's go."

Nightwing walked out the warehouse with the rest of his team members following him heading towards the nearest Zeta Tube. After beaming up and greeting Captain Atom, who was on monitor duty, the Team made their way to the meeting room. Letting the voice register work, one by one each member was let into the meeting room housing the Justice League while in a brief discussion.

_Jump City_

"Let's go he's about to attack." The newest Wonder Girl called as she flew off with Arsenal hot on her trail.

"Guys, lets at least do this as a team." Robin called as he looked towards the other two. "You both ready?"

"Lets do this." Blue Beetle replied as he took to the air while Bart just sped off. Robin shook his head and followed. They really need to learn to fight together. Looking on, he already saw Wondergirl trying to take Klarion on in hand to hand combat, which wouldn't work. Arsenal was perched onton of a crate aiming at the Witch boy, but couldn't get a shot due to Wonder girl. Impulse was speeding around only to advoid pillars being raised. Blue Beetle also had no luck as he was in the same postion as Arsenal. Trying to assest the situation, like Batman and Nightwing taught, he tried to figure out what to do. First Robin knew he would have to get Cassie away from Klarion so that Arsenal and Blue Beetle would be able to take a shot at the Chaos Lord.

"Wonder-"

"Argh!" Wonder Girl was thrown back from getting a direct hit from Klarion's chaos magic before Robin could tell her to fall back.

"Really? This is all that you have for me?" Laughing as he stared at the whole in the wall where his former opponent resides. Letting his magic wrap around the fallen hero, he picked her up and tossed her directing into the speeding Impulse, knocking the two out. "Weak."

With the opening, Blue Beetle and Arsenal took fire, letting the sonic and lazer shot at the now unoccupied Witch Boy. Crashes were heard and dirt was upturned leaving the scene unseen. Still firing, neither notice when Klarion appeared behind Blue Beetle beaming him down with more magic while Teekel transformed attacked Arsenal, biting into his good arm.

"Guys, fall back." Called the newest Boy Wonder as he watched in horror as Klarion and Teekel attacked another two members of his team. Once Blue Beetle hit the ground, he was dropped into the hole that his and Arsenal's beams created. Klarion didn't hesitate as he buried the fallen hero alive. Turning his attention to the last member

Throwing all caution to the wind, Robin joined the fight running towards Klarion. Throwing birdarangs, only for them to be blocked by a shield. Closing in on the Witch Boy, Robin's anger began to grow when he wasn't able to land a hit on him with his bo staff. "Is that the best you can do?" He mocked looking bored. "Pathetic."

With a burst of his chaos magic, pain emulated from Robin's chest as he was hit and fell to the ground. Remembering one of the rules Batman taught him, don't let your anger get to you during a fight. Now he understood that rule, as he laid knocked down on the floor besides his fallen teammates.

Instead of them feeling the final blow, Klarion disappeared. With groans they all began to sit up, only to notice that a black dome was surrounding them then being bound by the dark energy. Looking around the saw a woman in a royal blue cloak.

"Look what I found. some Justice League wannabes." With that they were encased in bone chilling darkness, and their bodies felt like their souls were being squeezed only to be dropped still bound together on a red carpet. Looking around they saw that they seemed to be in a rather large living room. Spotting the floor to ceiling windows, they were on an island, not any island though, they were on Titans' Island. Watching as the woman, the Titan's leader, Raven made her way to the console. "Titans report to the common room." Not sparing a glance to the bond teens upon her floor as she made her way to the kitchen to fill the tea kettle. With whooshing of electronic door, the Titans members began to appear.

"Rae, what's going on?" Cyborg, was the first one to arrive as he took note of the bound team on their floor. He stared at the Team while Raven came and greeted each other member as they entered the room.

"Not really sure, I was out enjoying a simple patrol and happened upon a fight." Finally she looked towards the team, lingering on Robin with somewhat sad eyes. "They were taking a the Witch Boy." With a smirk she looked towards Jinx. "You sure you aren't related to him? Both you and Klarion work on chaotic magic and wear similar hair styles." Causing the tention between the Titans to lessen as they ignored the struggling annoyed heros.

"Nope, not related." Replied the Hex mistress with a grin. "You want me to handle the tea while you deal with this?" Taking the hint that Jinx didn't want to deal with another speedster, Raven gave her a nod before stepping in front of the Team.

"Now I am only going to ask this once, what are you doing here?" Questioned the Titans Leader as she stood aloof, bored with their presence.

"We don't have to answer to you." Snarled Arsenal while Wondergirl muttered in agreement. Blue Beetle and Impulse were too busy being fanboys, being in front of heroes they admired. Robin let out another sigh and shook his head in disappointment, this was his team.

"Cut it out guys." Giving a stern look to his teammates before looking towards his brother's love. Noticing just how pretty she was and blushed. _'Dick is so stupid, look how lucky he was. ' _"Sorry-"

"We're not." Was heard by the pair in black and red before Robin elbowed one of them causing the two of them pain.

"We are sorry. All we were trying to do was find a lead on the Light, and Klarion was our only hope." Looking down he shook his head, Robin knew this was a bad idea from the start. "We tracked him coming this way, and didn't think too much of coming and getting information out of him." Raven turned away from them and looked towards her team, before looking back at them.

"So you weren't sent here?" The unheard accusation of either the Justice League sent you or you disobeyed orders were heard.

"No, we weren't." Jamies answered as he finally came out of the shock of meeting some of the heros he always looked up too. With a nod of her head, the silent tension began to dissipate. Until a certain archer opened his mouth

"What are you going to do, tell on us?" Mocked Arsenal. Only for Raven to give a smirk at him, She walked over to Jinx and took her cup of tea, enjoying a couple sips while Arsenal was miffed from being ignored. Gently placing her tea cup down, she walked back to group still on the floor and stood in front of the clone.

"I think that is a good idea." As she walked towards the console, the newest team members watched in fear as the screen lit up with Captin Atom's face.

"Hey Raven, what can I do for you today?" He smiled at her.

"Are the founders all there?" She asked cordially.

"Yep, let me patch them through." Giving her time to thank him before letting the founders speak to her. Superman's face popped up, looking surprised.

"What do you need Raven?" He asked not unkindly.

"I think I have something that belongs to you." Raven replied somewhat tensely. Waving her hands she brought the bound group of rogue heroes towards her onto the camera. With gasp of surprise from the founders and the rest of the team.

Then she heard a certain former Boy Wonder murmured "Oh Crap."

**Thank you everyone that has wait so long for this chapter. I hope that you all enjoyed it. I know it's not the best, but I really just wanted to get this posted, so I'll work on revising it all later. I know that the fight scene is crap. Now I am going off to rewatch the whole series before the finale on Saturday. **


End file.
